Phantom Freddy
Phantom Freddy is a animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is an OOC (a canon character changed to fit someone's headcanon) belonging to Kayhighwindroxsforev Appearance Very light brown old model of Freddy Fazbear, he is fatter, and taller then the current Freddy, his left arm is exposed showing coal black bone with 5 inch spikes protruding from the bones, he has a gaping hole in his chest showing a eerily human like ribcage and spine, he occasionally has black goop dripping down his mouth when he shorts out, he is 15 feet tall and weighs over 600 pounds. Locations Phantom Freddy starts in his room hidden behind the wall at the end of the West Hall, recently the wall was smashed down, and he now wanders the pizzeria at night, he will never directly enter the office, he only goes to Pirate Cove, The Kitchen, and The Party Room, which is his room Behavior He is very quiet most of the time, occasionally humming the Toreador March, or playing his music box version, albeit it's distorted due to his damaged circuits, he wanders around the pizzeria if left alone sticking to his room, Pirate Cove, and the Kitchen, his heavy footsteps can be heard as he moves History Phantom is the original Freddy that opened up with the Pizzeria 20 years previous in 1977. He adores and is very affectionate towards children. For ten years everything ran smoothly, until one day a child who poured soda into his mouth. He short circuited and bit the child, causing the Bite of '87. Horrified by what he did, he was thrown away by the company who created a new Freddy to take his place. The CEO of Freddy's at the time wiped memories of him from Chica and Bonnie, but was unable to do so with Foxy, as the pirate would not let him. Several months later, a psychotic night guard came upon the deactivated Freddy and ripped out the cross-beams and many vital wires that would help him move. The lunatic wore the suit and used it to lure five children backstage and brutally murder all but one, who got away thanks to the team work of Bonnie and Foxy. Filled with regret over allowing this to happen, remorse over causing the bite, and bitterness towards the new Freddy and old CEO, Phantom now spends his days in the old party room, sealed behind the west hall corner door, a lone poster being his only means of showing he still exists.... Relationships Foxy: Foxy is Phantom's best friend, and has recently become his lover, Phantom holds a deep sense of trust for the pirate fox, going to great lengths to protect him and make him happy Mike: Phantom's accidental victim, he bit Mike when he was a child unintentionally after soda got spilled into his circuits, he feels bad even present day, apologizing constantly to the man Daiki: Phantom is very neutral towards the dragolf Sposen: Phantom LOATHES this man after he used his suit to murder Mike's friends...the five children, he will gladly rip his head off the moment he sees him Other Facts * He is never intentionally violent unless you attack him first, or he shorts out * He and Foxy are best friends * He is often found in his room watching the Opera "Carmen" and eating pizza and drinking oil from a goblet * He is NOT evil, despite his creepy appearance. * To read his full story, click here Phantom Freddy's Backstory